Momentos
by Miss Gleek
Summary: Porque tudo na vida se baseia em pequenos, grandes e importantes momentos.


Eu leio dezenas de fics nesse estilo e realmente fiquei inspirada e tentada a fazer uma com a mesma estrutura. Tentem não pegar pesado comigo, é a primeira vez que eu adoto esse estilo. Espero que gostem.

Título: Momentos.

Sinopse: Porque a vida é cheia deles. E com Rachel e Finn não poderia ser diferente.

**1.**

Aquele _momento_ em que ele não deseja ver Santana cuspir o seu espanhol novamente.

Mas ela o encoraja sem fazer uso das palavras ao apenas apertando de leve a sua mão. Caminham tranqüilos pelos corredores quase desertos do colégio, com ela Finn se sente em paz, o seu problema estava atrás das portas duplas e Rachel o sente hesitante.

De novo, ela não fala nada e troca o leve aperto na mão recostando-se nele olhando-o intensamente com aqueles seus olhos castanhos e penetrantes, Finn às vezes se perguntava se era possível ela ver a sua alma. Talvez fosse. Ele respira fundo e é a sua vez de apertar a mão dela num gesto confiante dando o primeiro passo. Eles entram, cumprimentam todos – aparentemente ela tinha razão, não apreciam odiá-los. Mr. Schuester vem em seguida anunciando o pequeno troféu do 12º lugar nas Nacionais, e eles aplaudem. Ele se sente muito mais relaxado, troca aperto de mãos com Puck e Sam, Mike pula em suas costas empolgado enquanto seus olhos acompanham o seu irmão dar um caloroso abraço em Rachel. Tudo estava bem...

Até o Mr. Schuester deixar a sala avisando que tinha esquecido uma pasta.

"Escucha, tengo usted y usted en mi lista!", a latino grita virando nos seus calcanhares desfazendo o seu sorriso falso apontado para os dois.

No final das contas, ele e Rachel aprendem a temer Santana com todo o seu Lima Heights.

**2.**

O momento em que ela volta a freqüentar a residência do Hudson-Hummel como _namorada_ dele.

"Oh querida, não havia necessidade.", Carole diz notando o pote nas mãos delas abarrotado com cookies. Rachel cruza o hall ainda se sentindo receosa, tinha perdido o sentimento reconfortante de estar no meio da família dele. "Kurt, vá chamar o seu irmão!", ela pede depositando os cookies na bancada da cozinha.

A senhora contorna a mesa a tempo de estapear as mãos furtivas de Burt que tentaram inutilmente se servir de uma das guloseimas trazidas por ela. Abre um sorriso presenciando a cena, diria que ele estava mais do que autorizado a pegar um dos seus cookies, mas foi abordada de surpresa por um par de braços gélidos e desnudos.

"Hey babe." , cumprimentou beijando uma de suas bochechas antes de desfazer o abraço. Foi nesse instante em que Rachel notou que Finn tinha acabado de sair do banho – eis o motivo dos braços gelados, e a parte dos desnudos eram pelo simples fato dele estar sem camisa. "Cookies!", exaltou empolgado.

"Nada disso. Vamos jantar primeiro. E coloque logo essa camisa, não vê que a deixa desconfortável, Finn!", Carole protestou recolocando o pote de cookies dentro do forno.

"Duvido disso...", Kurt sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da amiga com um sorriso furtivo fazendo-a corar num piscar de olhos.

"Certo, vão se sentar-se à mesa, já vou servir o jantar. E Rachel, não se preocupe, temos almôndegas comuns e vegetarianas, meu anjo.", sua sogra lhe informou dando uma rápida piscadela.

O sentimento perdido por estar entre eles reapareceu com aquela frase. Rachel voltou a se sentir em casa.

**3.**

Aquele momento em que eles pegam Sam e Mercedes _juntos_ e de mãos dadas no shopping.

"Kurt vai pirar!" ela exclama abafando o seu riso contra o braço dele ao mesmo tempo em que se camuflam entre as pessoas para não serem vistos pelo outro casal.

Finn deu crédito à sua namorada ao acertar em cheio a reação do seu irmão, Kurt parecia uma pipoca descontrolada pulando e batendo palminhas de um lado para o outro. Ele não contava que fosse arrastado até a casa de Mercedes e ficasse completamente desconfortável no quarto da garota vendo-a ser bombardeada com o interrogatório dos dois.

"Começou no baile, não foi?", Kurt pergunta com um sorriso largo de orelha a orelha.

"Vocês fazem um casal incrivelmente fofo.", Rachel opina antes de cair na gargalhada com os amigos.

A negra começou a explicar, sem muitos detalhes toda a sua história com o loiro e Finn se pegou atento, não podia negar que estava curioso, contudo foi ele que pareceu a pipoca da vez ao saltar da cama com o grito histérico de Kurt. Rachel e Mercedes reagiram do mesmo jeito.

"Já sei! Um encontro triplo! Finchel, Klaine e Samcedes!"

"Oh heeeeell to the no!"

**4.**

Apenas um momento de pura preguiça no meio do verão.

Estava um dia muito quente, Ohio estava mais parecendo um pedaço do inferno. Ela que sempre teve a sua vida controlada por uma rotina, todos os seus passos planejados até mesmo nas férias, Rachel se sentia indisposta demais para fazer qualquer coisa, nem mesmo ir lá fora e jogar o lixo.

Com os olhos fechados, shorts curtos e um top já caquético de tanto que fora usado ela estava esparramada no chão frio de sua sala, não dormia, tentava relaxar com a tranqüilidade de sua vizinhança naquela hora do dia, a única coisa que ouvia eram as vozes de seus pais na cozinha. O ventilador estrategicamente parado em sua direção, mas não era de muita ajuda ao notar o vento quente que saía dele.

Finn sentia a sua cabeça subir e descer com cada respiração de sua garota, estava deitado confortavelmente em sua barriga e já devidamente relaxado. Eles bem que tentaram permanecer isolados e seguros na privacidade do quarto dela, mas o andar de cima da casa do Berry parecia estar em chamas de tão abafado.

"Vão mesmo ficar assim o dia inteiro?", Leroy questiona em pé olhando o casal ao relento.

"Preguiça." Eles respondem.

**5.**

O momento em que ele começa a pensar no seu próprio futuro.

Ele abre a porta, a água da chuva ainda escorrendo pelo seu rosto e o clarão ilumina toda a casa, em seguida vem o estrondo. Não deixa de pensar em Rachel e todo o seu pavor por trovões, queria ter ficado por lá para protegê-la de alguma forma. Pelo menos não estava só, Hiram estava com ela.

Burt cruza com ele lhe jogando uma toalha enquanto ouve sua mãe da cozinha gritar que ele ficaria doente, que deveria ter saído de casa com um guarda-chuva. Era sempre o mesmo discurso, não era a primeira vez que chegava todo encharcado. Finn sobe as escadas, vai para o seu quarto, pega umas roupas e quando estava para descer novamente ouve Kurt falar empolgado.

"Já fiz a minha lista de faculdades. Minha prioridade é Nova York: Julliard e NYU."

"Rachel vai atender Julliard, não é?" Blaine responde e ainda acrescenta "NYU é uma boa... New Jersey não pode ficar de fora."

Ela ir para a Big Apple era uma inevitabilidade, sabia disso desde o primeiro instante em que a conheceu. O choque de realidade lhe bateu tardiamente, eles eram seniors agora, era o seu último ano no McKinley, o seu último ano com ela...? _Não._ Finn desce com a sua trouxa de roupas reaparecendo na cozinha.

Os Titans não era lá uma boa equipe, mas aquele era o seu ano de mostrar alguma coisa dentro do campo. Haveria olheiros, ele poderia ganhar uma bolsa de estudos. Era uma das suas chances, mas Finn se viu decidido e até um pouco orgulhoso do que estava prestes a pedir.

"Mãe, preciso de um tutor."

Ele iria para Nova York.

**6.**

O momento em que ela volta a usar o colar com o nome dele.

Seus olhos fitam o relógio, tinha poucos minutos ainda. Rachel se divide entre colocar a habitual maquiagem, por as sandálias, terminar de abotoar o vestido, ajeitar a tiara nos cabelos e procurar o colar dado por ele com o pingente de estrela. Sempre se julgou uma pessoa bastante organizada e nunca fora de se atrasar, mas lá estava ela revirando as gavetas enquanto tentava obter êxito nas suas outras tarefas inacabadas.

Seu desespero aumentou ao ouvir a voz do seu pai ecoar lá do andar debaixo avisando que Finn já tinha chegado. Verdade seja dita, aquele estava longe de ser o seu melhor dia, Rachel estava se sentindo extremamente fora de si naquela sexta-feira e urrou irritada jogando a última gaveta ao chão. Sentou-se na cama finalizando as sandálias e o vestido, resolveu excluir a tiara do seu look nessa noite, porém um brilho único lhe chamou a atenção. Outro grito do seu pai e ela saltou da cama, dessa vez o respondeu "Eu já estou descendo!".

A menina se agachou notando que era um colar, mas não o que ela estava a procurar, o ergueu numa das mãos não contendo o pequeno sorriso escapar dos seus lábios. Rachel o encaixou ao redor do pescoço, reforçou o brilho labial, pegou sua bolsa e finalmente seguiu para as escadas. Despediu-se dos seus pais e saiu de braços dados com o namorado.

"Gostei do colar."

Os dois trocam sorrisos cúmplices e ela já não se sente tão irritada assim.

**7.**

Um momento inesperado ao encontrarem Quinn no Lima Bean.

Após Kurt e Blaine tagarelarem tanto no seu ouvido sobre o local – Rachel já tinha vindo algumas vezes com eles meses atrás. Particularmente, Finn nunca tinha colocado os seus pés ali dentro, mas sua namorada, o pedaço de gente minúsculo ao seu lado que não se continha na sua empolgação ao falar do musical que eles tinham acabado de ver no Teatro Comunitário de Lima insistiu que eles fizessem um lanche rápido aqui antes de voltarem para a casa. Se tinha comida no meio ele estava dentro.

"Ainda acho que a interpretação dela para Elphaba foi fraca.", ela comenta avançando na fila do caixa enquanto seus olhos correm os menus das paredes.

Naquela altura Finn não estava mais prestando atenção nas críticas dela, ele fita faminto uma das funcionárias fazer um Pretzel do outro lado do balcão e o seu estômago se contorce desejando um Pretzel que nem aquele. Rachel ordenou limonada para os dois – estava uma tarde quente em Ohio – e dois Pretzels. Seguiram para uma das mesas esperando os seus pedidos chegarem.

"Ainda estou convicta que eu e o seu irmão faríamos melhor como Elphaba e Glinda.", Rachel comenta aleatória inclinada para frente ajeitando a gola da camisa dele.

A imagem de Rachel pintada dos pés a cabeça de verde na pele de Elphaba não lhe parece muito agradável – yeah, ele anda aprendendo bastante sobre a Broadway nas últimas semanas -, Finn a beija de surpresa querendo espantar a Rachel esverdeada de sua mente. Funciona.

"Claro, Kurt loiro seria uma graça." Ele responde sorrindo, mas arregala os olhos vendo sua ex na fila do caixa. Rachel percebe e se vira também surpresa.

Sem mais saber o que fazer, ele tenta ser no mínimo... Educado? Quinn os nota e força um sorriso, Finn apenas acena, assim como Rachel.

Valeu a pena ir ao Lima Bean, ele tem a certeza que ali tem os melhores Pretzels do mundo. Por outro lado, foi estranho. Muito estranho.

**8.**

O momento em que ela decide não ter mais raiva dos pobres fogos-de-artifício.

Após os acontecimentos do período turbulento de sua vida, Rachel acha que o 4 de Julho estava longe de ser o seu feriado favorito. Tudo se baseava no tradicional desfile e em... Fogos-de-artifício. Ela tentou não se abater com as lembranças com a aproximação do dia em si, Finn por outro lado passara as últimas horas grudado em Puck e empolgado com todos os fogos.

O Glee Club resolvera fazer daquilo um grande evento, por isso todos estavam com suas famílias na bem à vontade no enorme quintal dos Berry, Hiram e Leroy fizeram questão de chamar todos para um grande churrasco, até mesmo o Mr. Schuester. Mas o que lhe mais surpreendia era o comportamento de seu pai mais durão ao lado do judeu e de Finn com a preparação dos fogos. Leroy parecia uma criança empolgada.

"Noah se afaste. Deixa que eu acendo. " o Mr. Berry falou deixando o rapaz frustrado. "Preparem-se!" gritou colocando fogo nos pavios.

Finn correu se posicionando atrás da namorada e entrelaçando seus braços, foi quando o primeiro iluminou o céu arrancando urros de aprovação de todos. Rachel olhava para cima com pouca emoção, mesmo com o menino atrás dela gritando excitado. O sentiu se abaixar até o seu nível e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Veja, eles sobem, explodem e depois se apagam. Não dura muito." Finn parecia estar lendo a sua mente naquele instante, ela relaxou esperando que continuasse. "Com você eu vejo estrelas e sinto como se o mundo parasse ao nosso redor."

"Eu gosto de estrelas. Elas são uma metáfora para quando eu me tornar uma." ela o responde sentindo-se mais leve. Volta a olhar para o céu apreciando o show.

No final das contas fogos-de-artifício não são lá tão maus. E ele continua sem saber o que é uma metáfora.

**9.**

O momento em que ele ameaça Kurt na última semana de férias.

Era um daqueles raros dias em que ele tinha a casa só para ele. Se Finn não estivesse mesmo levando a sério todo esse negócio de tutor, com certeza estaria na sua cama rolando com Rachel de um lado para o outro, ou até mesmo ganhando outra permissão para explorar os delicados seios dela – como aconteceu na semana passada. Mas aproveitou que ela estava em sua aula de ballet e a casa vazia para adiantar os deveres que o seu tutor havia lhe passado.

Finn se viu esparramado no chão rodeado de livros, a maioria de Química, Física e Matemática murmurando fórmulas e raciocínios em voz alta. Ao seu lado o globo que comprara durante as Nacionais, era uma espécie de incentivo todas as vezes que se pegava desanimado ou frustrado.

"Você está... _Estudando_?"

Ele se levanta com um sobressalto assustado com a presença de Kurt na porta do seu quarto. A expressão de seu irmão é uma mistura de surpresa e incredibilidade, mas ele a ignora fechando o próprio caderno e se colocando de pé.

"Oh meu Deus! Você quer ir para Nova York! Você quer conseguir nota no SAT para uma faculdade em Nova York!", Kurt exclama com os olhos brilhando de empolgação. "Você quer ir com ela, Finn!"

"Abre essa boca para Rachel, Blaine ou para qualquer um e eu _juro_ que deixo Burt saber que essa família teve o seu próprio Brockeback Mountain!" o atleta ameaça com os dentes trincados testemunhando o pavor na cara do outro jovem.

"Você... Co-como... FINN!" Kurt berra fumegando de vergonha jurando que ele estava dormindo profundamente nesse dia.

**10.**

O primeiro dia de aula e o momento que ela o vê defendendo a sua honra.

Como no passado, Jacob se aproxima dela com sua câmera e diferente da última vez, ela não está acompanhada do namorado. Rachel fecha a porta do seu armário e vira para o garoto esquisito sorridente com os olhos vidrados na câmera. Ele a cumprimenta já despejando meia dúzia de perguntas e ela como não resiste a um "quinze minutos de fama" as responde mais do que empolgada.

"Rumores rolam de que você vai para Nova York com Kurt Hummel após a formatura, isso é verdade?"

"Hey, o que você pensa que está fazendo?", a voz de Finn ecoa pelo corredor se aproximando dos dois. Rachel percebe que ele não parece nada amigável. Jacob vira a câmera para o atleta o acusando de destruidor de corações e trazendo de volta todo o arco envolvendo Quinn no ano passado. Agora é ela quem não parece nada amigável.

"Apaga o vídeo!" Finn ordena agarrando o rapaz pela gola da camisa o jogando contra os armários. "Eu vi muito bem onde a sua maldita câmera estava focalizando! Apaga!" pede mais uma vez apertando ainda mais o puxão no pescoço dele.

"Jacob você não... ? Ah eu não acredito!", Rachel exclama horrorizada se dando conta do que tinha acontecido de verdade. Não esperando que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa, ela mesmo pegou a câmera das mãos dele apagando em questão de minutos toda a gravação e Finn finalmente o largou.

"Acho bom você ficar longe da minha namorada." Fala num tom de ameaça antes de passar os braços ao redor dela se afastando do pobre garoto.

Rachel não esconde o sorriso e tenta ignorar o desejo descontrolado por ele no meio daquele corredor. Por isso mesmo decidiu que naquela tarde após o colégio Finn seria devidamente presenteado pela sua bravura ao defendê-la ao _focalizá-los_ sem a proteção do vestido ou... Sutiã.

**11.**

O momento em que eles voltam nas suas posições de co-capitães do Glee Club ao avaliar as novas audições daquele ano.

"Próximo!", Rachel grita das fileiras centrais no meio de Finn e do Mr. Schuester. Will segura o riso trocando olhares com o seu aluno mais alto ao ver a determinação dos olhos de sua maior estrela.

"Meu nome é Kyle, e-eu sou novo aqui, mas gosto de cantar." Um garoto, de quinze ou dezesseis anos, cabelos castanhos claros e arrepiados, na altura de Mike e olhos verdes se apresentou.

"Bem vindo ao colégio Kyle." Finn falou simpático e sorridente para ele.

"O que você vai cantar?" Will pergunta um tanto distraído com as anotações frenéticas da menina ao seu lado.

"_Bad Day_ do Daniel Powter." Ele responde visivelmente nervoso.

O garoto acaba impressionando os três ao final da música e ganha o aval para participar, Rachel entrega a grade de horários de ensaios e a listagem com os antigos membros para que ele se familiarize com mais facilidade. Diferente dos outros anos, o Glee Club pareceu ganhar alguma popularidade, pois receberam cerca de trinta inscrições para as audições.

"Sou Helen e vou cantar _Don't Cha _das PussyCat Dolls." A menina trajada com o uniforme das Cheerios se apresentou. "Para você Finny." Acrescentou sorrindo para ele.

Rachel exclamou em seu lugar ultrajada com a audácia da garota. A performance dela era mais dança do que voz, mas o New Directions já tinham dois excelentes dançarinos e eles precisavam de gente que cantasse de verdade.

"Foi... Interessante. Talvez devesse se concentrar somente nas Cheerios, você sabe dançar." Finn comentou ganhando um pisão debaixo da mesa da namorada.

"Próximo!" ela gritou de novo não dando chance para que o Mr. Schuester expressasse a sua opinião.

"Meu nome é Blaine Anderson e eu vou cantar _You're Not Alone_ do Michael Jackson."

Will, Finn e Rachel sorriram empolgados já sabendo perfeitamente qual seria o veredicto ao final da apresentação. O melhor seria ver a reação do Kurt quando descobrisse.

**12.**

O momento em que ele cumpre uma promessa há muito tempo feita.

Futebol americano sempre foi ao seu ver um esporte muito violento e ela já tinha tido a sua cota na temporada passada quando se aventurou por aqueles campos. Mesmo que não tivesse feito nada a não ser ficar lá deitada deixando que os meninos fizessem todo o trabalho árduo, mas ela ainda podia ouvir os baques, as reclamações de dor, os palavrões etc. E era isso que a assustava.

Era o início da temporada, as arquibancadas do McKinley estavam lotadas de alunos e famílias empolgadas, Rachel estava junto com os Hudmmel, seus pais e seus colegas de Glee Club, se destacava na torcida com mais uma de suas camisas "Team Finn", dessa vez num tom cor rosa choque e as letras em preto. A menina levava as mãos no rosto todas as vezes que um brutamonte corria na direção de um jogador dos Titans.

"LANÇA ESSA BOLA GAROTO!" Burt gritou ao seu lado enquanto a arquibancada tremia por antecipação sob os seus pés. Rachel visualizou o número cinco correr feito uma bala costurando a defesa do adversário e finalmente arremessando para Mike marcar o touchdown. Ela foi a loucura gritando, aplaudindo, pulando e abraçando os amigos.

O mesmo número cinco não queria saber da comemoração dos colegas de equipe, ele correu para o lado da torcida com o capacete numa das mãos enquanto a outra apontava para ela. Alcançou a grade pulando para o lado de dentro, subiu os degraus aos trancos e barrancos finalmente chegando até a menina.

"Finn o qu- " Finn a beijou com tanta intensidade que Rachel sentiu suas pernas ficarem fracas. A soltou depois de alguns segundos de pura benção sorrindo vendo-a se recompor. "Você só disse que iria apontar..." ela murmurou abrindo os olhos para encontrar os dele.

"Beijar é mais gostoso. "

Se ele fosse fazer isso a cada touchdown que os Titans marcassem, Rachel com certeza passaria a apreciar mais o futebol americano com outros olhos.

**13. **

O momento em que Santana sai em defesa de Rachel na sua frente.

"Finny!"

Ele rola os olhos impacientes, se por um lado Rachel tinha que lidar com a perseguição diária de Jacob, ele tinha que aturar a Cheerio Helen dia após dia. E lá estava ela parada ao lado do seu armário sorridente e com os olhos cheios de esperança. A cada aproximação ela sempre dava um jeito de fazer algum contato físico com ele e Finn não fazia o tipo grosso e rude, tentava educadamente se afastar dela.

Impossível. Helen parecia ter vido ao mundo especialmente para colar nele. "Eu tenho aula de história agora, Helen." Falou se sentindo muito desconfortável.

"Não tem não, sei os seus horários. Você está em tempo vago, provavelmente vai para o auditório passar um tempo com Puckerman." Ela o respondeu brincando com o colarinho de sua camisa. Helen era paranóica, mais paranóica do que Rachel quando a conheceu, sua obsessão por ele era extremamente exagerada.

"Cai fora, Helen! Frankenteen aqui já está amarrado eternamente com a Ms. Bossy Pants. Acho melhor você desaparecer da minha vista antes que eu mostre o que acontece em Lima Heights, garota!" Santana apareceu no corredor se colocando entre a Cheerio e Finn.

Se tinha uma pessoa que Helen temia naquele colégio essa pessoa era Santana Lopez. Finn se sentia maravilhado com a repentina boa ação da latina e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Para alguém que no passado tinha prejudicado seu relacionamento com Rachel, Santana tinha mudado bastante.

"Que fique claro que eu não fiz isso nem por você e nem pela Berry. Fiz isso em nome do Glee Club, porque sinceramente...? Já tivemos a nossa cota de Finchel Drama para uma vida inteira."

Ela sai e o deixa plantado no corredor com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

**14.**

O momento em que eles percebem que TUDO sempre acontece nas Seletivas.

"É óbvio, as Seletivas não seriam as Seletivas sem um pouco de drama." Kurt fala tentando explicar para Blaine que olhava assustado o que acontecia na sala de concentração.

"Mas esse ano temos uma mistura do primeiro ano com o segundo." Quinn se coloca na conversa ganhando a atenção de todos os seus companheiros. "Finn aparece no último minuto e Rachel explode por alguma coisa que ele fez." Explica.

"Você não tem nenhum direito de chegar aqui após ignorar o nosso último ensaio ontem e todo o atraso hoje e esperar que o recebamos de braços abertos e com sorrisos!" a judia exaspera em pé lhe apontando o indicador.

"Eu já pedi desculpas, será que pode deixar isso para lá, Rachel?" Finn responde se levantando da cadeira e se afastando dela. "Eu estou aqui, não estou? Pare de criar caso com isso e vamos nos concentrar na competição!" completa impaciente massageando as têmporas como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

"Você ignorou todas as minhas ligações, mensagens de texto e nem ao menos passou a noite em casa, Finn! E quer mesmo que eu deixe tudo isso para lá? Não pode ver uma garota com os uniformes das Cheerios, não é?" ela o acusa indiretamente ganhando olhares raivosos de Quinn e Santana logo atrás dela.

O rapaz soca a parede agora visivelmente irritado fazendo Rachel saltar para trás temerosa. "Meu Deus, quando é que você vai parar de ser tão insegura? Pare de discutir comigo, Rachel. Eu realmente não estou com disposição para lidar com você agora." O atleta diz soltando uma bufada cheia de frustração. Procurando paz, ele se coloca em pé próximo a Kyle que também está com a mesma expressão de Blaine: assustado.

"Espero que tenha disposição de sobra para lidar com Helen daqui para frente..." Rachel fala num sussurro e expressão rígida na tentativa de conter a sua vontade de chorar. É nesse instante que ele explode:

"Sean morreu ontem! Pronto, falei! Passei a noite inteira com a mãe dele ajudando nos preparativos do velório de hoje de manhã e tentando consolar a pobre mulher! SATISFEITA AGORA, RACHEL?"

A sala mergulha num silêncio profundo.

_E agora senhoras e senhores o atual bicampeão, do McKinley High School: New Directions!_

**15.**

O momento em que eles começam a conversar sobre SATs e faculdades.

Ele é quem puxa o assunto numa tarde após o colégio enquanto estão no quarto dela quebrando a cabeça com os exercícios de Física. Com a ajuda do seu tutor super secreto – é assim que ele o chama, pois somente ele próprio, Kurt e sua mãe sabem da existência dele. – Finn pela primeira vez em dois anos está com três exercícios à frente dela na lista. Rachel está muito concentrada para perceber esse pequeno detalhe.

"Além de Nova York, vai tentar em outro lugar?" ele pergunta de repente fazendo a garota largar o livro e o caderno para olhá-lo.

"Meu foco é Julliard. Mas devo tentar New Jersey também, e só." Responde tentada a fazer a mesma pergunta para ele, mas temendo ouvir a resposta. Dizer que eles seguiriam caminhos diferentes ao final daquele ano em voz alta só tornaria tudo muito mais... Real. "E você, já decidiu o que fazer da vida?" ela o indaga mudando o foco do assunto em sua mente.

Ele pensa por alguns segundos, andou pesquisando certas carreiras, umas que pensava ser interessante e outras que pareciam chatas, mas eram legais. Tinha considerado muito a área da música, era algo que ele gostava bastante, mas sua prioridade estava mesmo no futebol americano, pois suas chances de uma bolsa de estudos eram altas.

"Ainda não. Só quero conseguir uma nota boa no SAT por enquanto." Falou puxando a namorada para os seus braços.

"Você vai acabar descobrindo eventualmente. Posso ajudar se quiser." Ela se oferece beijando de leve sua bochecha.

"Obrigado, babe." Ele agradece vendo-a relaxar contra o seu peito e notando de repente a lista de resoluções dela. "Você trocou as propriedades, Rach. É um espelho convexo e não côncavo." Corrigiu em voz alta agora com a folha nas mãos apontando as informações erradas.

Rachel sai do seu enlaço tomando a folha das mãos dele e o olhando em seguida. E Finn não poderia achar a feição dela de impressionada mais graciosa possível. Tudo graças ao tutor super secreto.

**16.**

O momento marcante e íntimo que compartilharam.

Era algo que tinha superado todas as suas expectativas. Tirando a incômoda dor inicial e o nervosismo que a assombrou nos primeiros minutos, Rachel chegou à conclusão de que sexo era uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Correção: sexo com Finn era uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Seu corpo ainda estava entorpecido, ainda absorvia a explosão de sensações maravilhosas gerada pela união deles.

"Eu não acredito que iria me privar disso até os vinte e cinco anos..." ela comentou enrubescida contra o peito dele sentindo-o soltar uma leve risada.

"Fico feliz que tenha mudado de idéia. Mas eu esperaria de qualquer jeito." Ele respondeu brincando com as pontas do cabelo dela.

Após passar boa parte da tarde ouvir o seu namorado elogiando cada parte do seu corpo, testemunhar o mais puro desejo nos olhos dele, arrepiar-se com cada beijo e toque, Rachel sente-se confiante o bastante para perambular pelo seu quarto completamente nua, saindo da proteção dos lençóis, sorrindo ao se abaixar "inocentemente" e ouvi-lo soltar um som de satisfação com a vista atrás dela na cama. Com o roupão nas mãos faz o seu caminho em direção ao banheiro. Ela espera, como de costume Finn demora a entender as coisas, então abre a porta com um sorriso gracioso nos lábios.

"Vou tomar um banho. Você vem?"

Sem dúvidas nenhuma Finn tem a melhor namorada do universo.

**17.**

Aquele momento em que eles passam _uma semana_ sem se falar.

"Isso já está insuportável." Kurt comenta durante um dos ensaios se erguendo da sua cadeira cruzando os braços e lançando olhares para o seu irmão e sua amiga. "É com muito pesar que eu sacrifico o meu dueto com Blaine nas Regionais para que você, meu irmão cabeça dura e para você, minha Broadway Princess teimosa cantem juntos." Completa apontando para os dois e ignorando suas feições de surpresa.

Ela é a primeira a protestar, ele também se levanta dizendo que não vai cantar com ela e que é impossível eles prepararem uma música para cantarem no dia seguinte. Mr. Schuester também acha a idéia absurda, mas Puck se intromete na discussão "Ninguém agüenta mais o cu doce desses dois. Nova York mostrou que eles se entendem mais nos palcos do que fora deles."

Mesmo com a responsabilidade de liderarem mais um dueto numa competição, Rachel se recusa a chegar perto do rapaz. Kurt novamente se coloca no meio da relação deles arrastando Finn para a casa dela e os obriga a pelo menos decidirem a música. "Summer Love" de Grease. Sem muita emoção, eles só ensaiam uma única vez antes de Rachel os expulsar.

Antes de entrarem no palco Santana vem os assombrar com uma ameaça que deixa Finn arrepiado até o último fio de cabelo. "Eu juro que a boca-de-fumo que você mandou a pigmeu número dois ano passado não é nada comparado ao que se passa na minha Lima Heights. Ferrem com a gente e eu ferro com vocês."

Eles ganham. Ela está aliviada, ele se sente o máximo. São ovacionados pelos companheiros de equipe. Acabam trocando sorrisos tímidos.

No final das contas Puck tem razão. Eles realmente se entendem mais nos palcos do que fora deles.

**18.**

O momento em que ele descobre que Dezembro é o mês mais caro do ano.

Oito presentes para o Hanukkah. O presente de Natal. E o aniversário dela. Finn tem a certeza de que ele está pobre até janeiro. Sem contar a despesa com o jantar de Ação de Graças e a festança de Ano Novo que Kurt está organizando.

"Rachel andou a semana inteira me perturbando querendo saber o seu resultado no SAT." Kurt comenta aleatório enquanto organizava os enfeites da árvore de Natal daquele ano no chão de sua sala.

"Eu não vou falar nada ainda, não quero criar esperanças para mim ou para ela." Ele responde adentrando na casa com as mãos lotadas de bolsas. Sua mãe vinha logo atrás com mais bolsas. A mesma coisa com Burt. Compras de última hora.

Retira as luvas e o gorro – ainda abarrotado de neve antes de mexer na pequena e frágil bolsa ao seu lado no sofá. Nota o olhar curioso do seu irmão, mas retira mesmo assim a caixa aveludada abrindo-a em seguida.

Ele sente uma onda de orgulho invadi-lo ao ouvir o Kurt arfar surpreso olhando para o presente em suas mãos. Como se estivesse lendo a sua mente, entrega a pequena caixa para o jovem sentado ao chão.

"Para alguém que não quer criar esperanças você está intensificando a seriedade do seu relacionamento com ela ao entregar isso, Finn." O fashionista fala. "Alianças de compromissos é um passo muito sério. Disso para o casamento é um pulo." Completa estreitando os olhos para ver o que estava grifado no interior dos anéis.

"São só alianças de compromisso. Somos muitos novos para casamento, cara." Ele responde visualizando sua mãe sorrir feito uma boba para a conversa deles recostada no batente da porta da cozinha.

"Isso é prata de verdade e esse detalhe em ouro é charmoso. Finn, isso deve ter sido uma fortuna! Não entendi o _Break a leg_ na aliança dela e o _i Love you _na sua...?"

O rapaz pisca para Carole, a única cúmplice nessa idéia toda. Pega a caixa das mãos do seu irmão e torna a guardar o par delicado de alianças na pequena bolsa antes de respondê-lo:

"É uma coisa nossa, Kurt. "

Ele pagou metade, sua mãe ficou com a outra metade e sim, foi uma fortuna. E em nenhum momento se arrepende, queria fazer desse natal o melhor possível. Queria esquecer o fiasco do ano passado. Esse ano ele a tem de volta, eles estão felizes, mas fortes, maduros. E isso é o que importa.

**19. **

O momento em que ele percebe que nunca será bom o bastante para ela. Por mais que tente.

Ela grita, ela o estapeia, ela chora, ela treme, ela o acusa. É exatamente como a cena no corredor ano passado quando ela confessou a sua aventura com Puck, porém com muito mais intensidade da parte dela e dessa vez não tem traição no meio. Ele permanece imóvel, deixa que ela desconte toda a sua raiva nele, Rachel está tão descontrolada que nem ao menos percebe as próprias bochechas dele traçadas com vários caminhos de lágrimas.

Finalmente a envolve na proteção dos seus braços, sua silhueta treme com os soluços incessantes do choro contra o seu peito e ela literalmente desaba sobre ele.

Finn sabe que mais uma vez a machucou, que deixou o seu coração em pedaços, mas isso dói mais nele do que nela. Ele tentou, ele se esforçou, Mr. Schuester fez o que podia por ele, sua mãe se desdobrou lhe pagando o tutor.

Rachel sempre será sua maior e única estrela, mas o seu brilho não está destinado somente a Ohio, ela precisa brilhar em Nova York, ela precisa deixar a Broadway aos seus pés, do mesmo jeito que ele fica ao ouvi-la cantar. Eles precisam sentir o que ele sente. E é por isso que ele está deixando-a ir.

Beija seus cabelos tentando acalmá-la enquanto seus olhos fitam o papel amassado sobre o sofá causador de tudo isso. Sua carta de rejeição a NYU.

Finn_ chora._

**20.**

O momento em que Santana a leva para beber... _De novo._

"Minha hobbit, já se passaram seis meses e você ainda não consegue se livrar dessa maldita aliança no seu dedo!", Santana reclama ao flagrá-la de novo contemplando a jóia quando adentra no quarto em que as duas dividem.

Após desistir de Medicina e de seguir a carreira de seu pai, a latina acabou se mudando para Nova York após conseguir uma nota excelente no seu segundo SAT ganhando assim uma bolsa total de estudos para Direito na NYU. Lógico, Kurt, Rachel e Blaine a acolheram de imediato e com o passar dos meses ela e a aspirante da Broadway acabaram desenvolvendo uma forte amizade.

"Não tem um dia que você não me fala isso, já percebeu?" ela retruca enfadada tentando se concentrar nos seus estudos. "E pare de me chamar de Hobbit! Que mania de ficar me apelidando! Desde o colégio, Santana!"

"Não tem um dia que você não reclama dos meus apelidos carinhosos, já percebeu?" a outra responde. O tempo pode passar, mas o seu passatempo favorito ainda é irritá-la. "Levanta essa bunda magra daí, eu só tenho mais algumas semanas de liberdade antes de me matar na Faculdade de Direito e quero aproveitar do melhor jeito Santana Lopez: Beber!" exclama puxando a amiga.

"Não, eu não vou sair para beber com você. Eu tenho dois trabalhos enormes para entregar no final dessa semana! De jeito nenhum! Esquece Santana!"

"Rachel, ou você levanta nesse instante ou eu te mostro a quantidade de cosas malas que eu posso fazer com você, minha pequena Hobbit. Meu bem, duas doses de tequila e uma dança no balcão do bar são o bastante para tirar o Frankenteen da sua mente por uma noite."

Ela ainda teme o Lima Heights dela. Rachel, mesmo sob protestos, se deixa levar pela latina.

**21.**

Um momento de fraqueza dele.

Ele está de plantão naquela noite, mesmo com os olhos pesados pelo cansaço e como novato no pedaço não tem o luxo de cochilar junto com os outros bombeiros na unidade. Foram longas quatorze semanas de treinamento, tempo integral e ele só era um mero calouro no Corpo de Bombeiros de Lima, recém-formado, ainda com patente baixa, sua única função era ligar a mangueira no hidrante mais próximo e controlar a pressão.

Fita o relógio, duas e meia da manhã do dia dezoito de Dezembro. Impulsivo, ele disca novamente os números e ao contrário das outras vezes, ele não desliga após o primeiro toque.

"_Alô?_" a voz dela é fraca, sonolenta, e como sempre delicada. Acaba sorrindo por poder ouvi-la "_Não me interessa se é o seu aniversário, Hobbit! Acho bom desligar essa porcaria de celular, temos um avião para pegar às seis e meia da manhã_!", ouve o tom carrancudo de Santana ao fundo. Ainda acha meio improvável uma amizade dela com o seu maior carrasco nos tempos do colégio. Quando Kurt lhe contou meses atrás, ele deu risada.

"Feliz Aniversário, Rachel." Ele deseja ouvindo a movimentação brusca do outro lado da linha. "_Finn? Finn!_" ela o chama agitada reconhecendo de imediato a sua voz. Ele trava, solta um sorriso tristonho e finaliza a ligação com os olhos vidrados na aliança em seu dedo.

Passa o resto do dia abatido.

**22.**

O momento em que ela começa o dia com um nome e acorda no dia seguinte com outro.

Férias de verão, ela deveria estar de volta a Ohio e passar um tempo com os seus pais. Aquele era o seu plano inicial, mas de alguma forma Santana e Kurt a convenceram a atravessar o país juntamente com Blaine – este também receoso com a repentina viagem. E lá estavam eles, em Nevada.

Ela só não esperava encontrar _todos _os seus companheiros de New Directions lá também. Aparentemente tudo tinha começado com Puck que repassou a idéia para os demais, logo emails estavam sendo trocados, planejamentos feitos e o coral campeão Nacional estava reunido novamente. Seu maior choque foi reencontrá-_lo_ após quase um ano separados.

Era só um final de semana naquele outro extremo dos Estados Unidos, logo estaria no conforto de sua casa em Lima de novo. Ao abrir os olhos naquela manhã sentiu a aguda dor de cabeça, mentalmente xingou Santana e o grande poder que a latina exercia sobre ela ao fazê-la beber. A dor se estendeu para o resto do seu corpo quando tentou se colocar sentada no colchão, viu a bagunça do seu quarto de hotel, as roupas espalhadas. _As roupas espalhadas_...

Ficou de pé ainda tentando entender o que diabos tinha acontecido, mas algo que estava rabiscado de batom no espelho do quarto chamou a sua atenção "Felicidades no sexo!". Rapidamente se virou para a cama testemunhando a silhueta _nua_ de cima abaixo de Finn. Levou as mãos na boca assustada, mas o que viu a seguir foi ainda pior. Uma aliança. Uma aliança no anelar da mão esquerda. Notou a mesma jóia no dedo dele.

Las Vegas era a cidade do pecado e da loucura.

Até ontem ela era Rachel Berry. Hoje ela era Rachel Hudson.

**23.**

O momento em que suas famílias explodem com o casamento relâmpago.

"Eu preciso lembrar que vocês só têm dezenove anos _ainda_?" Leroy vocifera querendo avançar sobre o rapaz, mas sendo contido pelo marido. "E você, Rachel! Eu sabia que essa viagem para Las Vegas acabaria com alguém do grupinho de vocês casado, eu só não imaginava que você seria irresponsável a esse ponto!" completa se virando para a filha.

"Deixe-me adivinhar? Ninguém sóbrio e todos de testemunha durante a cerimônia?" Burt fala com os braços cruzados olhando seriamente para Kurt que levemente acena positivamente.

"Nesse caso, eu e meu marido vamos entrar com um pedido de anulação. Carole, aconselho procurar um advogado para que entremos em acordo." Hiram opina ganhando aprovação da mulher.

"Não! Ninguém vai entrar com pedido alguma de anulação! E eu já tenho vinte anos, Mr. Berry. Posso não ter a experiência de vida que o senhor tem, mas eu sei perfeitamente o que eu quero da minha vida. Sim, eu não estava perfeitamente sóbrio, mas em nenhum momento me arrependo. Faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso." Finn se impõe apertando o corpo de sua pequena esposa contra o dele.

"Não percebem que todo esse casamento é impossível de dar certo? Finn, apesar do ato irresponsável, eu sempre o considerei um bom rapaz no período em que namorou minha filha. Mas você mora aqui em Lima e ela está começando uma vida em Nova York." Leroy, agora mais calmo, tenta ser racional com o jovem bombeiro.

"Papai, Finn e eu conversamos. _Muito_. Embora eu não me lembre muito do que tenha acontecido naquela noite, eu cheguei à conclusão que também não me arrependo. Foi impetuoso? Foi. Foi uma loucura? Com certeza. E o problema da distância logo será resolvido. Eu o amo, papai e sei que é recíproco." Rachel finalmente falou no meio da discussão ganhando um sorriso de incentivo de Carole e um beijo na testa do seu marido.

"Eu vou pedir transferência para o Batalhão de Bombeiros de Nova York. É só apresentar a nossa certidão de casamento e o comprovante de residência dela." Finn respondeu a pergunta deixada por Rachel no ar. "E não se preocupem, quando ela se formar a gente se casa de novo, numa cerimônia da qual nós possamos nos lembrar depois." Finalizou divertido.

"Vocês estão mesmo decididos, não é?" Hiram pergunta não evitando o sorriso e vendo os dois jovens confirmarem empolgados. O homem puxa o genro para um abraço lhe dando boas vindas à família, os Hudmmel fazem o mesmo com a nora. Kurt pula no pescoço da amiga gritando CUNHADA antes de se virar para o irmão e falar:

"Eu falei que das alianças de compromisso para o casamento era um pulo."

**24.**

O momento em que eles reencontram Patti LuPone.

Os aplausos são tão fortes dentro do teatro que chegam a deixá-lo um pouco tonto. Acima, na sua frente o enorme palco e dezenas de atores, atrizes e gente da produção também batendo palmas e soltando dezenas de agradecimentos. Mesmo com o barulho ensurdecedor da audiência ainda é possível ver ouvir os gritos exaltados de Santana atrás dele, os assobios de Blaine a duas cadeiras longe dele, as fungadas descontroladas de Kurt do seu lado, a empolgação dos seus sogros do seu outro lado. Puck o sacode violentamente gritando alguma coisa, mas Finn está entorpecido demais com os seus olhos na minúscula Elphaba sendo abraçada por sua Glinda.

Que ela deixaria a Broadway caindo aos seus pés com o seu talento, ele tinha a mais absolutamente certeza de que isso aconteceria. Só não sabia que Rachel faria o seu debute na pele da bruxa esverdeada que um dia o assustou mentalmente. Não importava se ela estava pintada de cima a baixo, ao seu ver Rachel ainda era a pessoa mais linda do mundo. Ela lhe soprou um beijo lá de cima e o seu sorriso não poderia ser maior.

"Racheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!" Kurt gritou afoito passando com facilidade pelo segurança assim que a viu sair de dentro do seu camarim. A jovem mulher ainda estava levemente esverdeada, se livrar de toda aquela tinta era um processo árduo. Ela quase foi ao chão sentindo os braços do seu cunhado a envolverem e rodopiá-la sem controle algumas vezes. "Eu. Não. Acredito. Cinco anos depois e você está de volta ao Gershwin Theater como Elpahaba! A Broadway se rende ao seu talento, minha querida." Ele fala lhe abraçando mais uma vez.

"Quero ver todos esses diretores bastardos caírem no tapa para terem a minha Gostosa Princesa Judia Americana em seus musicais. Você arrasou, Berry!" Puck disse levando um tapa de Santana que vinha logo atrás. "Porra, San!" ele retruca irritado.

"Quinn me deu total liberdade de bater em você quando eu bem entendesse. E pare de chamá-la de Berry! É Hudson. Mas para mim é a minha Frankenwoman, ou minha preciosa Hobbit." A latino respondeu antes de abraçar a amiga.

"Eu _posso_ falar com a minha esposa ou vou ter que marcar um horário depois desse todo _puxa-saquísmo_?" Finn falou divertido antes de puxá-la para um beijo rápido e sussurrar mais elogios em seu ouvido.

"Nesse caso eu acho que também vou ter que marcar um horário, não?"

Todos se viraram. Santana, Puck e os Hudmmel não tinham noção de quem era aquela senhora elegantemente trajada num vestido longo. Hiram e Leroy abriram sorrisos bobos, Blaine tinha a certeza de que estava perdendo a circulação de sua mão de tão forte que Kurt a apertava, Finn revezava o seu olhar nas duas atrizes cheio de expectativa.

"Muito bem, fico orgulhosa que não tenha desistido, Rachel. Não costumo falar isso para muitas, mas o que você tem não é talento. É um dom. E esse dom lhe permitiu uma interpretação magnífica de Elphaba." A veterana atriz a elogiou deixando a jovem judia com os lábios trêmulos e olhos lacrimejados.

"Muito obrigada, Ms. LuPone." Agradeceu ganhando uma abraço carinhoso dela. Rachel riu ao ouvi-la cochichar que Finn continuava bonitinho.

"Ah, e Rachel? Nos vemos no Tony's." completou lhe mandando uma piscadela rápida.

"Eu preciso me sentar. Eu não estou bem." Kurt anunciou chamando atenção de todos e pálido feito um fantasma. "Eu acabei de ver Patti LuPone." Finalizou arrancando gargalhadas.

**25.**

O momento em que tudo parece ser um poço de frustrações.

Não foi difícil encontrá-lo, com o apartamento às escuras é possível a silhueta enorme de Finn recostada na janela da sala com o cortante e gélido vento de Nova York chicoteando todo o cômodo. Ela o chama, ele a ignora. Ela então se aproxima, e ele continua imóvel. Ela o toca e ele com um movimento brusco a empurra contra a parede mais próxima. Rachel solta um urro de dor e surpresa ao mesmo tempo, ele ataca os seus lábios com uma violência exagerada e pressiona o seu corpo com uma força extrema. Ela tenta se desvencilhar dele, mas Finn continua com suas carícias brutais, suas enormes mãos agarrando suas pernas, apertando suas nádegas, seus seios. Mesmo sabendo que é ele, Finn Hudson, seu marido, a sensação é de que está sendo _estuprada_.

"Finn! Finn, pára, por favor!" ela pede tentando empurrá-lo. Inútil. A mão dele já está no meio das suas pernas quando a judia começa a chorar assustada. E toda a movimentação é interrompida.

"Rach, e-eu... Meu Deus. Ra-Rachel, eu sinto muito." Seu tom de voz também é fraquejado. Ele se afasta dela atordoado, mesmo com toda a escuridão da sala é possível ver os caminhos das lágrimas no rosto dela e sem aviso prévio Finn desaba no chão num choro descontrolado.

Confusa e ainda com um pouco de medo, ela o observa ainda de pé. Seus soluços ecoando e se misturando com o barulho do trânsito lá embaixo, o corpo dele treme a cada fungada, em todos esses anos em que o conhece nunca o vira tão desestabilizado como agora. Saindo do seu transe e receosa ela se senta ao seu lado perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

"O-o incêndio no sobrado... Pe-perto do Marco Zero. Ainda havia u-u-uma menina e e-eles não me dei-dei-deixaram salvá-la. Eu e Ri-Richard já ti-tí-tínhamos tirado o pai da me-menina. Eu-eu prometi à ele, Rachel. Mas voltei de mã-mã-mãos vazias." Explicou aos soluços. "Eu sabia que o an-andar ia desabar, mas que desa-de-desabasse com ela na pro-proteção dos meus bra-braços" onda de choro forte o atingiu.

Rachel o puxou para o seu colo acariciando seus cabelos sendo contagiada pela emoção dele, os papeis estavam invertidos. Finn era sempre o porto-seguro, a base forte e agora ele estava completamente fragilizado, inseguro, frustrado. Era a vez dela de ser o que ele precisasse que ela fosse naquele momento.

"Você fez tudo aquilo que estava ao seu alcance, babe." Comentou notando as cicatrizes do tal incêndio ao longo de um dos braços dele. "A vida nem sempre é justa."

"Era só uma criança... S-seis anos apenas." Ele falou tremulando em seus braços.

Ela ficaria a madrugada toda aqui com ele se fosse preciso.

**26.** (eu tenho uma observação nesse mini-capítulo no final da fic. Leiam e entendam)

Um momento nostálgico.

É uma mania dela andar pela casa usando suas roupas. Durante a adolescência, após iniciarem sua vida sexual era bem comum vê-la ser engolida por suas enormes camisas, muito das vezes a sua longa camisa de futebol americano ou qualquer malha dos WMHS Titans. As mangas chegavam a alcançar até os seus pulsos e ele simplesmente achava uma graça. Hoje em dia ela continua com a mesma mania, mas as camisas são diferentes, quando não são suas sociais são as dos bombeiros.

Acordou naquele preguiçoso e arrastado Domingo em Nova York com um Rachel extremamente hormonal ao seu lado. Já ciente das vantagens do sexo matinal, os dois fizeram uma, duas, três vezes até se pegarem famintos e exaustos. Escorado na bancada da cozinha e vestindo somente uma samba-canção ele a admirava maravilhado trajada com mais uma de suas roupas enquanto ela preparava as panquecas com delicadeza e muita concentração.

Inesperadamente ela soltou a sua contagiante gargalhada, Finn arqueou as sobrancelhas curioso e rindo levemente com a esposa. Viu seus intensos olhos o fitar e ele conhecia aquele olhar, isso só aumentou ainda mais a sua curiosidade.

"Primeiro ano. Sala do coral. Você perguntou o que a gente deveria fazer? Para o festival da Primavera? _Push It?_" perguntou ainda risonha.

"Sei... Eu lembro." Respondeu sendo bombardeado com as lembranças daquele dia em particular. Foi naquela mesma semana em que dos dois compartilharam o primeiro beijo. Contudo, a judia continuava a olhá-lo com a expectativa de que ele se lembrasse de um momento em especial.

Bastou alguns segundos até ele saltar para trás e lhe apontar o dedo como se estivesse a acusando de alguma coisa. "Eu perguntei o que a gente deveria fazer e você disse _fugir e casar!_" exclamou surpreso ouvindo Rachel explodir em gargalhadas.

"Bem, três anos e meio depois eu e você fugimos e casamos." Rachel falou virando as panquecas e ficando de frente para ele. Finn continuava estático em choque com a recente informação. "Quero dizer, Kurt me obrigou a ir até Nevada." Corrigiu-se e ainda acrescentou. "E Santana me ameaçou. Como sempre."

"Eu jamais iria perceber esse pequeno detalhe, Rachel." Comentou encurtando a distância entre eles. "Ainda bem que tenho uma mulher com uma memória excelente, assim ela poderá contar a nossa história para os nossos filhos, netos, bisnetos sem esquecer essas partes importantes." Disse deixando seus lábios se encostarem.

"Com certeza." Murmurou antes de entregar ao beijo dele. Foram maravilhosos instantes se perdendo nas sensações que aquele beijo exercia sobre eles... Até o infame cheiro de queimado invadir suas narinas. "Finn! As panquecas!" Rachel gritou ainda tentando salvar o toco preto e duro na frigideira. Tarde demais.

Sem delongas, ele desligou o fogo, pegou a esposa pela cintura voltando para o quarto e calou seus protestos com mais beijos e toques ousados.

**27.**

O momento em que ela descobre o lado sombrio da fama.

Não costuma caminhar pela Broadway em plena luz do dia, geralmente pega um táxi que a deixa na porta do teatro ou Finn lhe dar uma carona, mas hoje resolveu se arriscar passear por aquela longa avenida tendo como único disfarce um óculos escuros. Ela sabe, é uma questão de minutos até que a reconheçam, e mais ou menos vinte passos depois já se pega rodeada por alguns admiradores, tira fotos, assina autógrafos, dar risada com eles. Rachel sempre será simpática com qualquer aquele que admire o seu trabalho. Volta a caminhar e mais a frente avista um paparazzi, abre um sorriso discreto e acena para a câmera.

"Ansiosa para o Tony Awards, Rachel?" ele pergunta seguindo-a. Ela o responde com um simples "Yeah."

"As pessoas andam falando muito sobre o fato de você ter sido criada por um casal gay. Acha que isso pode atrapalhar em alguma coisa?" ele volta a perguntar tirando mais algumas fotos da atriz.

"Em nenhum momento, tenho orgulho deles." Retruca acelerando o passo sentindo-se irritada com o rumo daquela pequena entrevista.

"É verdade que sua mãe biológica adotou a filha que era supostamente do seu marido durante a adolescência?"

_Como diabos esse desgraçado descobriu isso?_ Ela pensou bufando impaciente cruzando a calçada e fazendo o sinal para o táxi. Não importava que o seu teatro só estava há alguns metros dela, caminhar até lá com aquele sujeito na sua cola era uma constante tortura psicológica. Sem mais uma palavra ela entrou no veículo amarelo deixando-o plantado lá.

**28.**

Aquele momento em que ela faz questão de marcar o seu território.

A cada banca de jornal que eles cruzam Noah Puckerman não se contém e brinca com um das dezenas de posters de Finn pendurado. E a cada brincadeira ele é devidamente presenteado com um tapa de Quinn, Kurt ou da própria Rachel.

"Eu ainda tenho esperança que ele vai crescer um dia." Quinn comenta limpando a baba deixada por sua segunda filha nos ombros da atriz da Broadway. Há poucos mais de quatro meses a loira tinha dado luz á sua segunda cria com Puck, a pequena Sophia.

"E você ainda tem coragem de procriar com ele." Kurt comenta com desdém ignorando as gracinhas do judeu para cima das fotos do seu irmão. "O que há com você, Rachel?" pergunta preocupado enquanto viram a esquina na rua do batalhão dos Bombeiros. Ela só balança a cabeça se distraindo com as risadas de Sophia em seu colo.

"Berry só está se remoendo de ciúmes. É normal tanta mulher por aqui?" Puck pergunta notando uma certa população feminina na frente do Batalhão. Os outros adultos olham para ela e Rachel continua dando toda a sua atenção para a criança.

O portão se abre e alguns bombeiros saem fazendo um corredor aplaudindo e entoando um coro gritando "Gostoso!". Do meio deles Finn surge sorrindo sem graça e sendo zuado pelos seus companheiros. Rachel entrega Sophia para Quinn, atravessa a rua, atravessa o cordão de mulheres curiosas e _assanhadas_, se infiltra entre os homens e caminha em direção ao marido determinada. Ele está conversando com Richard quando sente um forte puxão e no segundo seguinte seus lábios já estão no dela. Não é um beijo casual, não é um beijo simples, é lento e intenso. Ela só o larga quando os seus pulmões já estão queimando à procura de oxigênio. Ao fundo o restante do Batalhão vibra ainda mais com aquela demonstração pública de afeto deles.

"Whoa! Também sentia sua falta, babe." Ele fala ainda zonzo, mas com um sorriso bobo.

"Você nunca mais será o Bombeiro do Calendário, ouviu? É a primeira é última vez que eu deixo outras mulheres verem e _desejarem_ o que me pertence." Ela sussurra séria fitando-o.

"Mas é por uma boa causa, Rach. A gente doa o dinheiro das compras do Calendário para Instituições de Caridade." Finn argumenta acenando para os colegas e se dirigindo para o seu grupo de amigos do outro lado da rua.

"Eu sei, mas você não tem noção do quanto é torturante ler os comentários dessas safadas na internet. Sem contar que Noah está insuportável." Ela fala o abraçando pela cintura.

"Espera? Você veio _aqui _parar marcar território, não foi?" Finn pergunta abismado e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado. Ele rir ao vê-la corar furiosamente antes de abraçá-la de novo. "Veja por esse lado, considere-se invejada. Porque elas podem ver e desejar, mas só você pode tocar, beijar, acariciar..." completa beijando-a rapidamente.

"Okay, chega disso. Eu ainda estou traumatizado por ter pego vocês dois transando na minha festa de aniversário semana passada. Minha cota de Finchel PDA já está esgotada por hoje." Kurt fala aleatório se abaixando para pega o elefante rosa e barulhento da criança.

"Minha filha também não precisa sofrer com os amassos de vocês." Puck responde fazendo o casal rolar os olhos e Quinn gargalhar.

**29.**

O momento de orgulho dele.

_... Rachel Hudson!_

Ele a acompanha até as escadarias do palco entregando-a ao sujeito que a conduz até lá em cima. Retorna ao seu lugar ainda com a chuva de aplausos explodindo ao seu redor. Ela cumprimenta – por coincidência ou não – Patti LuPone e um outro sujeito lá que ele não tem a mínima idéia de quem seja, e a própria veterana da Broadway é quem entrega o precioso Tony Award, ela se vira para a audiência pálida, as mãos trêmulas, o sorriso largo e ele tem a certeza de que sua esposa está prestes a desabar num choro. A vê respirar fundo e se inclinar para o microfone.

"Primeiramente obrigada a todos os membros da Academia do Tony Awards que me julgaram competente e digna o bastante para levar um. Agradecer a todos os meus colegas de elenco, produção, meu paciente diretor, muito, muito obrigada! Eu não cheguei aqui sozinha, foi um trabalho em conjunto e considerem-se todos premiados! Uma vez me pararam na rua e me perguntaram se o fato de eu ter sido criada por um casal gay atrapalharia a minha trajetória aqui na Broadway... Pai e pai, o mundo ainda não é perfeito, ainda temos muitas barreiras de preconceitos para derrubarmos, e vocês me ensinaram tanto, me incentivaram, me mostraram que podemos sim alcançar os nossos maiores sonhos. Hoje, mais do que nunca eu sinto abençoada e muito orgulhosa de tê-los em minha vida, muito obrigada." Ela pausou não segurando a emoção.

Os aplausos ecoaram de novo e Finn sentia cada par de olhos dentro daquele teatro se dividirem entre ele e a sua preciosa estrela que radiava no centro do palco.

"New Directions e Mr. Schuester. Nossa jornada foi longa, de perdedores para um coral campeão Nacional. De um grupo excêntrico e tão diferente uns dos outros para uma grande e forte família. Obrigada por me aceitarem, obrigada por me fazerem me sentir especial, querida. Obrigada de coração."

Finn viu Patti se aproximar e lhe entregar um singelo lenço, ela enxugou os olhos e a viu se virar justamente para ele. Era agora. Ele respirou fundo se perdendo na intensidade do olhar dela esperando suas palavras entrar no seu coração.

"Uma vez eu disse que a Broadway era o meu amor verdadeiro uns anos atrás quando viemos pela primeira ver para Nova York. Eu não tenho dúvidas, ela é uma parte de mim, mas nada disso teria sentido sem você, nada disso teria sentido sem a minha metade, minha alma gêmea, sem a pessoa que me completa. E você é essa pessoa, Finn. Nossa é história é conturbada, cheia de altos e baixos e com uma pitada de loucura em Las Vegas." Rachel pausa novamente fazendo o público soltar umas risadas. "Obrigada por nunca deixar de acreditar em mim, em nós – mesmos nos momentos mais obscuros -. Obrigada, meu amor. Por tudo. Te amo."

Visivelmente emocionado e como sempre impulsivo, Finn deixa sua fileira de cadeiras chamando atenção de todas as pessoas presentes, sobe as escadas e a pega de surpresa num abraço forte no meio do palco e na frente de todos.

"Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você."

**30.**

O momento de orgulho dela.

O traje oficial de gala dos bombeiros sempre a deixou balançada, não sabia se era pelo fato dele ficar tão irresistível dentro dela ou se porque ela já arrancou cada parte daquele traje enquanto o deixava amarrado na cama à sua mercê. Rachel piscou algumas vezes tentando afastar esses pensamentos ousados, uma vez que ali não era local e nem hora para pensar naquilo.

Ela deveria estar prestando atenção no que o prefeito de Nova York estava falando, mas seus olhos não se desgrudavam dele lá em pé. Mexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira revendo as cenas que tanto tempo ficaram passando na televisão, a angústia ainda parecia vívida dentro dela, podia se ver de novo parada no limite do cordão de isolamento do metrô da Times Square desesperada e sendo amparada por Kurt ao seu lado enquanto Blaine tentava inutilmente convencer o policial de que eles eram família. A explosão do metrô era apenas mais uma péssima lembrança para os Yankees, a fumaça negra saindo da entrada subterrânea e Finn era dado como desaparecido lá embaixo. Richard tinha se aproximado dela dizendo que estava preparando uma equipe para pegá-lo, foi quando ele surgiu nas escadarias carregando dois corpos sobre os seus ombros. E para a surpresa ainda maior, ele abriu o seu macacão de proteção retirando de lá uma linda bebê intacta. Exausto e com falta de ar – pois sua máscara tinha ido para o rosto da mulher inconsciente que carregava – ele desabou na calçada sendo saudado calorosamente pela população. Desde então Finn era considerado herói.

A família que foi salva subiu no palco improvisado pegando a medalha oferecida pelo prefeito de cidadão Nova Yorkino e colocou no pescoço dele. Finn os cumprimentou com abraços e apertos de mão, de quebra pegou a pequena criança em seu colo vendo o pai dela pegar o microfone.

"Palavras não são o suficiente para expressar o meu agradecimento. Para todos aqui, para a população de Nova York e dos Estados Unidos você é um herói, mas para a minha família, principalmente para a minha filha você é um anjo. Eu serei eternamente grato. Muito obrigado."

Todos se levantaram batendo palmas e foi a vez dele de falar alguma coisa.

"Eu só estava cumprindo o meu trabalho, aquilo que eu fui treinado para." Ele falou ganhando mais abraços da mulher e do homem. Bill, seu capitão se aproximou e finalizou a cerimônia condecorando-o com um broche de honra ao mérito.

Emocionada, Rachel o abraçou cochichando o quanto o amava e o admirava. Novamente se remexeu com algum desconforto, dessa vez ele acabou sentindo também. Trocaram sorrisos antes de olharem para a protuberante barriga dela.

"Alguém também está explodindo de orgulho do papai." Ela falou sentindo-o conversar com sua barriga.

**31.**

O momento dos dois... E de Chris também.

"Fiiiiinn..." ela murmura cutucando-o na cama se recusando a abrir os olhos.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Estou indo." Ele responde se levantando da cama e seguindo o choro agudo e manhoso no quarto ao lado.

Sonolento, entra no cômodo azulado olhando para o bebê balançando seus braços e pernas para todos os lados, deixando as lágrimas cobrirem o seu rostinho rosado. Finn pega o filho no colo, e mesmo com certa prática, ele ainda teme machucá-lo com suas enormes mãos. Christopher pára com o seu berreiro instantaneamente, provando que era só manha. "Três e dez da manhã e você acorda com pirraça, é?" fala aninhando a criança com mais cuidado. "Você tem os pulmões de sua mãe, sabia disso? Seu choro é poderoso, como a voz dela." Ele continua conversando distraído com filho maravilhado vendo-o agarrar o seu polegar.

"Ainda bem que não tem o nariz."

O bombeiro se vira notando a esposa se aproximar e fazer graças para os olhos atentos de Chris que ainda se recusa a voltar dormir. Rachel solta uma leve risada com a careta de Finn e com a excitação do filho jogando seus pequeninos braços para cima.

"Hey Rach?" ele o chama e ela lhe dá atenção. "Obrigado. Por ele e por tudo."

Ela abre um sorriso tímido puxando os dois homens mais especiais de sua vida de volta para o quarto. Uma noite com Chris dormindo no meio deles não faria mal, contanto que Finn não esmagasse o pobre menino.

Era um momento família. Como todos os momentos dali para frente seriam.

**FIM.**

**Minha observação no mini-capítulo 26: **Aos desatentos, eu fiz referência ao diálogo de "Showmance" em que a Rachel fala "elope?". **TO** **ELOPE** não tem uma tradução específica para o português, mas em inglês significa FUGIR PARA CASAR. Só para esclarecer mesmo.

Espero que tenham gostado, gastei três dias escrevendo isso. E como disse lá no início, não me crucifiquem, é a minha 1ª tentativa de escrever uma fic nesse estilo. Mandem seus reviews! Beijo galera! LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
